


All I Want For Christmas is You

by boblemon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share House AU. Ohno and Jun are finally alone at the most romantic time of year, but things are never that easy... (Heavily based on the Juntoshi Share House Christmas Special.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal community [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/35043.html). Some slight changes have been made for smoother reading.

Ohno Satoshi was a well to do fisherman-turned-artist, who had gained surprising popularity without warning. Satoshi thought it was best, to save his family grief as well as put less stress on himself, to move out onto his own. But being slightly lonely (although, he didn’t talk very much, so one would suspect otherwise), he had come to the conclusion that he needed to share.  
  
The first person he asked was Sho-chan, his close friend from childhood.  
  
“That’s a wonderful idea! I wish I would have thought of it before now,” he had replied with a hearty grin. Sho had made a name for himself as an executive at a company, and although he made more than enough money to buy a new house each year, he had played the dutiful son and stayed at home with his parents. Recently his younger sister had stepped up to the plate with a hit job as a newscaster, though, and he finally felt like he could shift some of the burden to her.  
  
The two of them looked together for a reasonable place and were shown several, but there was only one Satoshi wanted, and it was the one they ended up with. It was a quaint little house that had just been remodeled, including a small side garden and a wide living area—the whole reason Satoshi had been drawn to it. The five bedrooms upstairs and fully stocked kitchen he couldn’t have cared less about.  
  
But Sho did care and, being efficient, suggested that they put out an ad for roommates.  
  
+++  
  
Ohno fell in love with Jun quickly, despite the fact that they hardly ever saw each other.  
  
Jun was a film director whose schedule was demanding even at the best of times, and the only luxury he allowed himself was oversleeping his alarm once a week. Unluckily enough, Ohno’s schedule didn’t match his at all, causing him to leave early in the morning and make it back in time for a late lunch.  
  
So despite his love of Jun, Ohno almost always spent his time with Nino. Which wasn’t a bad thing, because Nino understood his need for companionship—with or without the talking. Ohno would sit in his chair, and Nino would lounge across from him on the floor playing his handheld game. Sometimes they would have kendama tournaments, but Aiba was almost always involved in those, at least on the days that he had off from filming his educational animal program.  
  
Aiba paid Nino’s part of the rent too. Ohno didn’t know if that was because of an agreement that they had made previously, or if Aiba _actually_ thought that Nino didn’t have a job. He did; he was an online professor for the local tech school, but the only time he ever did anything was when Ohno was around. Apparently he was determined to keep his facade active around the others, and Ohno wasn’t really one to give that up for him.  
  
Nino, though, was quite the romantic player—at least as far as his stomach was concerned. It was becoming every other day now that he would bring a new girl home for the sole purpose of cooking for him. It was most likely that he had charmed them off their feet, or convinced them of his neediness, but Nino always sent them home as soon as they were done eating. Ohno didn’t mind, since they always shared with him--even if Nino sometimes made him do all the entertaining.  
  
If it wasn’t a nice girl, Ohno would cook, or occasionally he would prepare something along with Aiba. Sho was allowed to cut up vegetables if he offered, but Nino teased him too much for even that, so he had stopped after the first few months. Stories had been told of Jun’s pasta, which Ohno dreamed about having, but he had yet to taste that piece of heaven for himself. If he was even able to wish Jun a goodnight, he called that eventful enough.  
  
The first time all five of them were home at once didn’t occurred until they had been living together for almost two years. The only reason it happened at all was because it was planned—Aiba insisted that it wasn’t something that could be overlooked for their relationship building, so he had requested Sho and Jun to take a night off especially for them.  
  
That was when Ohno found out that his chair was also Jun’s. It made him feel warm, and possibly a little excited, not only because of that, but just the mere fact that they had squished into it together without any qualms. The rest of them had laughed at their antics, but Ohno knew that they _knew_ —at least Nino and Sho did. He could never tell with Aiba.  
  
It had been a strange atmosphere—most of the time was spent reminiscing about living together, sharing stories of one another as if it was a contest to see who could come up with the best one. Which had led to Ohno’s big secret being revealed—that was, the fact that he hated being alone, especially at night. He already spent enough time by himself in his art studio that as soon as he got a chance to leach onto someone else he did.  
  
“Wait, wait! I know this one,” Sho broke Nino’s narrative with an amused look. “He follows you into your room and then won’t leave no matter what, right? The same thing happens to me at least once a week. Or I wake up and find him sleeping next to me,” he laughed good-naturedly.  
  
“Exactly! Even if I lock the door he somehow finds a way in!” Nino accused with an incredulous smile as he jabbed his finger in Ohno’s direction. Their party meant drinking, and so Ohno’s response was a tipsy amused giggle and a shrug. It might be an embarrassing topic, but he knew all of these guys and took comfort in their presence. Who was he to care?  
  
“Hey, that’s never happened to me!” Aiba interrupted with an offended look (although he broke the atmosphere by reacting to Ohno’s suddenly confused expression—Ohno was sure he’d slept in Aiba’s bed at least once). “Oh-chan do you have something against me?”  
  
“You’re thinking about this the wrong way idiot,” Nino told him with a light smack on the head, then turned with a gleam in his eye and asked, “How about you, J?”  
  
Jun, who had simply been a spectator to the exchange, stiffened a little, but returned Nino’s comment easily, “Nope. I guess I get home too late.” He glanced over at Ohno next to him, who immediately stared back with a more serious expression, blatantly searching Jun’s face for a hint of something and making the other man turn away self-consciously.  
  
“I think,” Nino suggested with a smirk, “We need to figure out who Ohno really likes the best. Who he actually wants to sleep with every night.”  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, Sho sharing a playful look with Nino and Jun rolling his eyes good-humoredly. Ohno just blushed a little, although that could have been because of the alcohol. He was pretty sure everyone here knew who he would pick—except maybe Jun himself.  
  
“It can be anonymous so that no one else knows. Because that would be horribly embarrassing. Ohno-san, if you would please,” Nino motioned for him to stand up, then when he did, waved his hands at the other three to close their eyes.  
  
“It’s really okay?” Ohno asked curiously, his line of sight going straight to Jun, who had already closed his eyes tightly.  
  
“Of course,” Sho chuckled, and Aiba nodded (which Ohno found funny since he was the only one that saw).  
  
“Just tap them on the shoulder,” Nino directed, then had to cover his mouth when a new laugh almost escaped.  
  
“Okay, I’m going,” he announced before shuffling around the table a bit to build up a sense of tension. He gave each of them a direct stare to make sure they weren’t peaking (Nino turned away when he did that, barely containing himself), then stood directly behind Jun, leaning down to gently grip his shoulder. The way that Jun’s face broke out into a smile made Ohno’s stomach turn over, but Jun immediately schooled the expression into that of playful resignation and let out a light sigh. That signaled the rest of them to open their eyes and they all glanced at Jun, even though Ohno had already escaped to pace behind the couch, trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t likely he would get laid tonight because of something as simple as that, but confessing to the person you liked was never easy.  
  
“Well, I think it’s time for bed then,” Nino piped up, collecting the glasses from the table and carrying them to the kitchen. Sho and Aiba followed suit, tidying the table as quickly as possible while Jun slowly paced towards the other side of the room to collect himself.  
  
The three of them escaped in about thirty seconds, leaving half of the mess for the morning. Ohno watched each of them close their doors before he turned back to Jun, wondering what would happen now. Jun sighed again as he plopped down on the couch, acting resigned, but Ohno could see his happiness in the quirk of his lips.  
  
“Maybe I’ll just sleep here tonight,” he commented, and Ohno shuffled closer, acting concerned at the comment even if he wasn’t.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to get some proper rest.” His tone was serious, but he knew Jun could tell he was just joking around with him in return.  
  
After a quick glance, Jun turned away again, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
“Come on, it’s time for bed,” Ohno prompted, holding out his hand to help Jun stand up. When he accepted it and pulled himself off the couch, Ohno didn’t let go until Jun did, as he promptly started up the stairs. If he wanted to make it a chase Ohno would follow him, but he was also a little uneasy about pushing things too far too fast. After all, he knew nothing of Jun’s own feelings, even if those wouldn’t stop him from expressing his own.  
  
At the top of the stairs Jun turned and shooed Ohno to his own room, so he followed the directions obediently. He watched until Jun was in front of his own door, then tensely offered, “Goodnight then.”  
  
“Goodnight Ohno-san. Thanks for the beer.”  
  
“No problem!”  
  
They paused and finally Ohno took action and opened his door, backing inside so that he could watch Jun as he started to open his own door. At the attentive response, Jun gave him a weird look, then circled around his door as if using it as a shield, closing it firming behind him with one last look.  
  
Ohno pretended to do the same until he heard the click, then he was back out in the hallway, shuffling over to Jun’s room, unable to stop himself.  
  
And almost completely bumped into Nino as he darted out of his room with a pretend shocked look on his face.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry I was just—“  
  
“ _Nino_ -“ he whined.  
  
“Just trying to protect my house mates from molestation!”  
  
“ _Nino!!_ ”  
  
“It’s true,” he laughed, pushing Ohno back towards his own room.  
  
Ohno complied, but the second Nino had retreated behind his own yellow door, he was headed for Jun’s again.  
  
Only this time it was Aiba coming out with a wide grin, drunkenly enjoying the teasing game they had started. “You can sleep with me tonight Oh-chan!”  
  
Ohno pouted at him, which caused Aiba to ruffle his hair.  
  
“Just, if Jun-kun’s not enough…” he trailed off with a terrible wink, then slunk back through his doorway and allowed Ohno to continue on to his goal.  
  
Already halfway there, Ohno took a deep breath, getting more worked up about this than he probably should, and stomped the rest of the way to the front of Jun’s door. He smoothed down the wrinkles in his t-shirt (the motion didn’t actually do anything to get rid of them) and then reached for the doorknob.  
  
It was locked.  
  
He knocked lightly on the door. No one answered, so he knocked harder. He waited a full ten seconds before pouting, “Fine!” at the door and twirling on his heel to head back towards his own room.  
  
But instead he stopped at Sho’s door; at this point in the game, it would be the only one still open.  
  
+++  
  
There were no hard feelings the next day, since Ohno was already used to being the center of everyone’s teasing. He had taken the morning off of work himself, not thinking it was fair that only Jun and Sho had to (Nino called this an excuse), so he was able to eventually see Jun off, although not before admiring his sleepy almond eyes and bed head as he made scrambled eggs for breakfast.  
  
Jun’s cooking was as amazing as he’d heard.  
  
“It’s just eggs idiot,” Jun responded with a lopsided smile and a yawn. That was about the extent of their interactions after that, since Jun had to finish primping himself in the bathroom. Nino insisted it was Ohno’s fault that it took him twice as long as usual.  
  
As soon as Jun was out the door, though, everything felt like normal again. Sho had left for work already, as had Aiba, and so it was back to only Nino. Ohno decided to take a nap on the couch and woke up to a small cat drawn on his face in purple pen.  
  
+++  
  
Their days went back to usual, Ohno never able to see Jun unless he stayed up late, and Jun didn’t act particularly different towards him the few times they met. Which is why Ohno was surprised when just a month after their group party, Jun invited him to spend Christmas together. Alone.  
  
Ohno didn’t get his hopes up right away, because the request was probably due to timing. Last year Ohno had gone on vacation with his family over Christmas, leaving Jun and Nino at the house together, but this year he had to work a special exhibit up until Christmas day. Meanwhile, Nino had talked Aiba into taking him on vacation to celebrate Aiba’s birthday, and Sho had conveniently tagged along with them. Ohno appreciated their preparation and hoped that he could use the opportunity to try to confess his feelings again, more seriously this time. He would use every charming point he possessed to make Jun his while he had the chance.  
  
On Christmas day it was late afternoon before Jun returned home. Ohno was antsy in an empty house and favored his small bedroom over the large living, which is where he normally was. His head was full of inappropriate thoughts involving Jun’s mouth, and he had made and re-made his bed just in case they ended up in it tonight, as according to Ohno’s plan. Of course he wouldn’t mind if it was Jun’s bed, but if it was Ohno’s, he was prepared. The condoms Aiba had given him for his Christmas present were in the drawer in the side table (Ohno opened it again to double check), and he had lit a candle that Sho had provided to make the air smell slightly musty (actually it was just making Ohno even more hypersensitive). Nino hadn’t given him anything except some seduction tips, none of which Ohno took to heart because he was pretty sure they would only be effective on Aiba, or possibly Sho.  
  
He heard Jun come in the front door and perked up, completely lost in his thoughts until a moment ago. Now he needed to remember what he was actually supposed to do instead of just day dreaming about it. He pulled out the present he had prepared, staring at it for a second with hesitation, then placed it back in its hiding spot. It would be too obvious if he brought it out with him the second they met.  
  
By the time he’d made his decision, he could hear the tale-tell signs of Jun entering his own bedroom. Standing just behind his own door, Ohno wondered what he should do; waiting in the living room might make him seem desperate, but he _was_ so he didn’t care.  
  
But his decision was made for him when he heard Jun’s door open again, and Ohno reflexively opened his own and stepped out into the main room to meet him, his eyes never leaving Jun once they landed on him.  
  
When their gazes met, Ohno couldn’t help but smile. “It’s our first time alone here together,” he commented happily.  
  
“I guess so,” Jun replied in an easy tone, walking towards the stairs, which triggered Ohno to do the same. As expected, they reached them at the same time and Ohno continued nearer to Jun, unable to hold back his eagerness. Not thinking twice about it, he hugged Jun and teased—although he was telling the truth—“Just the two of us on Christmas! I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
  
He chuckled and Jun managed a smile back, even if he looked a little nervous.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to do that play act. It’s just the two of us,” he commented lightly, but not entirely without meaning. Jun broke away, although allowed Ohno to keep his arm around his shoulder.  
  
He motioned for Ohno to go down the stairs first, but Ohno only smiled brightly and returned the gesture before simply pulling Jun with him.  
  
The stairway was barely wide enough for both of them, and their hips bumped together twice, but Jun didn’t complain, grabbing hold of Ohno’s plaid shirt for balance.  
  
“It’s not an act,” Ohno denied, facing Jun once they had the space on the ground floor. “I really do like you, you know,” he boldly declared, putting on his cutest smile without meaning to.  
  
Jun’s demeanor visually changed as he averted his eyes shyly and finally pulled away, turning towards the kitchen. Ohno was already enamored by Jun’s reaction (he hadn’t denied Ohno’s words again, had he?) but what he said next made Ohno’s heart begin pounding.  
  
“I thought I would make pasta for dinner, how does that sound?”  
  
“Eh? Really?” Ohno stared at him, feeling like that was the best Christmas present he could have ever asked for.  
  
“I already bought the stuff so you can’t say no,” Jun joked, starting towards the kitchen, but before he could do anything the doorbell rang.  
  
Jun and Ohno turned in the direction of the front door together, then glanced at each other for confirmation. Neither of them wanted to answer it, but Jun was an upstanding host and polite enough to at least check what it was. He walked over to the intercom and turned on the video, cringing a little when he saw who was there. “What do you want?”  
  
“We’re here for the party! Where’s Nino?” a woman demanded, and several others chorused in behind her.  
  
“Nino’s not here right now. Go home!” Jun told them, probably rougher than he needed to, and Ohno noted that there were at least five of them waiting at their front door. He only recognized three of them, since Nino had had them over a few weeks back. (None of them could cook, but they knew all of the good take-out restaurants, and could be talked into paying.)  
  
“Hey, don’t be that way!” the first woman said with a slight slur, then a second one pushed her out of the way and squealed, “It’s Jun you guys! Jun’s here tonight!”  
  
Jun sighed, and Ohno wondered how often he’d had to deal with situations like this if that was the reaction he was giving at the start.  
  
“You’re not coming in. Go home.”  
  
“Jun,” the one in the back called out in what would have been an enticing voice from someone else, “I brought a present for you!”  
  
“Leave it on the doorstep!” he called back and shut off the video, but as soon as he did a pounding could be heard outside and Ohno watched innocently as Jun clenched his jaw.  
  
After taking a deep breath, Jun placed his hands lightly on Ohno’s shoulders. “This isn’t going to ruin our night. I promise I’ll get rid of them as fast as I can.”  
  
Ohno’s eyes lit up. It was _their_ night.  
  
He nodded and Jun nodded back before cautiously turning back on the intercom. “Fine, I’ll take the present. But then you have to leave, okay?”  
  
“Okay!” came the variously spaced replies, and the ladies’ heads turned from the camera to the front door, anticipating it opening.  
  
The two men shared one more look before Jun went into the entranceway. He slid up to the door so that it was mostly blocked with his body when he opened it, which he only did one inch in order to survey the situation.  
  
It turned out that Jun was no match for them. The first two pushed their way into the living room with ease, the rest following behind them with just as much determination. Ohno stared at them and considered getting the first aid kit for a trampled Jun, lacking the motivation to keep them from doing as they wanted to (which they did).  
  
“Oh look, Ohno’s here too,” one of them said, sparing him a glance as they passed. The women crowded around the table in front of the couch, obviously fully prepared for a party: two of them began pulling out cans of beer from plastic bags, while the others provided snacks. One of them even went straight to the kitchen to get glasses and utensils for everyone. There were many more of them than the video screen had led Ohno to believe.  
  
“Jun?” he asked tentatively, peeking his head around the corner, anxious to know what happened to his date for the night.  
  
Next to the front door, Jun was pinned to the wall as a chubby woman bowed deeply to him, apologizing for the fuss they were making. When he noticed Ohno, Jun shimmied around her and made a bee-line for the group, insisting that they leave.  
  
But in the end Jun was a gentleman and too popular with the ladies to really get anywhere. Even when he explained that Nino was gone and that he was _not_ going to entertain them this year too, Jun lost the argument and wasn’t rude enough to physically back up his words.  
  
“I’m not kidding when I say only an hour,” was what he had ended up warning in a harsh voice, which left Ohno with no choice but to agree. He was pulled down on one side of the table and handed a beer, watching Jun on the opposite end, fighting not to be man-handled by the ladies himself.  
  
Since the tense atmosphere finally dissolved, several small conversations were started, none of which particularly included Ohno, so he just took a sip of his beer, trying not to be too dejected. He had wanted Jun’s homemade food so badly…  
  
“I was really hoping you’d be here this year too!” one of the ladies said to Jun, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. He swatted her hand away and grabbed his own beer. “Oh don’t be that way! I brought you a present!”  
  
“Is that really for me? What would you have done if I wasn’t here?” he chided her.  
  
“I would have left it in your room,” she responded, then let out a high pitched giggle (two other women followed up with their own laughter). “Here, open it!”  
  
“I bet mine is better. It’s something that I _know_ Jun will like,” the chubby one from the entranceway argued and they bantered back and forth until Jun just took the packages and ripped them open to save everyone trouble.  
  
They were much more thoughtful than Ohno’s was.  
  
“Actually… I really wanted to try these,” Jun admitted as he flipped through the book, reading a passage on how to use the incense sticks.  
  
“I know! That’s why I did all this research about it and everything. Let me show you how to use them,” she offered, but Jun was still a little wary and volunteered one of the other women to be the test-dummy.  But despite his effort, Jun couldn’t help but get sucked into the explanation, making comments and distractedly flipping through the book.  
  
It was cut short by the other woman, though, who insisted her present was just as good, and went into a long explanation about where she had bought it and why she knew Jun would like it. Ohno was disappointed to find out that Jun also appreciated the stuffed animal that made relaxing noises for sleeping. He never would have thought about something like that, which was just as bad as the fact that all of these ladies were still here.  
  
The moment that Ohno started deflating and getting distracted with his gloomy thoughts, the woman that had ended up next to him elbowed him lightly in the side and whispered, “I brought you a present too, Ohno-kun.” She was an artist that Nino had brought over thinking they would get along, when in fact Ohno had remembered her name better than her face.  
  
“What? Seriously?” he asked back in a low voice and accepted the box she subtly slipped into his hands.  
  
Despite the quiet exchange, every person was suddenly looking at him as he pulled off the lid to the box. He laughed when he saw what was inside and happily pulled out the cloth necklace with a fluffy llama charm on the end.  
  
“I’ve been making them recently and thought you would appreciate it,” she said, pleased at his reaction. Ohno thanked her with his personal impression of a llama, which made most of them laugh. But as he began slipping it over his head to wear, Jun stood up with his hands on his hips, drawing everyone’s attention back to him.  
  
“Don’t think you can all charm your way in here with gifts! It’s been an hour, it’s time for you all to go home,” he demanded with a frown, taking a few steps closer to Ohno and motioning for him to stand up too. Ohno did without really knowing why, automatically coming to Jun’s side as he tried to get their guests moving.  
  
“But you haven’t opened my present!” one of the women told him, shoving a large crab shaped hat into his hands. Ohno laughed, but Jun, disgruntled, tossed it onto the couch and began handing out purses instead.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
“It’s about time she got here!” came one voice followed by an echo of agreement, and half of the crowd rushed for the door. Jun tried to stop them from coming back, but that didn’t happen with so many people in the same area.  
  
After a short introduction of the new arrival, which neither Jun nor Ohno knew, the women picked up from where they had left off. They refilled beers and pulled out more snacks, then all suddenly started making pleased exclamations when the new woman brought out a stack of containers full of homemade food.  
  
Jun escaped into the corner with Ohno, the two of them huddled together. If Ohno didn’t wish their guests hadn’t come in the first place, he might have been amused with Jun’s annoyance.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening… I had _plans_ —“  
  
“What plans?” Ohno asked excitedly, curious if they were similar to his own.  
  
“Well—“ Jun suddenly hesitated, as if caught saying something he hadn’t meant to. “I mean Christmas kind of plans—“  
  
“Plans of me… coming in your room?” he prompted eagerly.  
  
His expression changing without warning, Jun commented, “If this is just about you not sleeping by yourself—“  
  
“What are you two doing? You have to try this!” one of Jun’s fans prompted, motioning them over to the table. Jun glared at her, looked back at Ohno, sighed helplessly and shuffled back to the group with Ohno.  
  
The night have become unsalvageable the moment they had unknowingly opened the door, so the only thing left was resign themselves to the situation.  
  
The food was good, but Ohno was pretty sure it wouldn’t have been as good as Jun’s pasta.  
  
+++  
  
Finally, when most of the women were drunk and the bulk of the food had been eaten, Jun got tough again.  
  
“It’s almost midnight. I’m not playing this stupid Jun-sama game of yours anymore! You’re leaving. Now.”  
  
“Oh, I have a good idea for the next one—“ They ignored him, but Jun’s annoyance had been building all night and it was finally to a breaking point. Ohno had already given up on their romantic Christmas.  
  
“ _Leave_.” Jun began picking up their personal items and throwing them towards the door, starting with discarded sweaters and abandoned purses.  
  
“Hey, don’t be so mean!” the owner of the purse stumbled after it, but Jun couldn’t move the stuff fast enough and she was already back in her previous spot, the purse held defensively in her lap.  
  
Ohno stood up to help Jun, but only ended up hovering behind him, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe there was still room for a goodnight kiss.  
  
Panting slightly, Jun straightened up and looked around the room critically. “Well, if you won’t leave, I guess it’s time for me and Ohno to then.”  
  
“What?” A few ladies were still trying to sort through the pile of things Jun had made near the door, and two of them were attempting to stand up, but too drunk to do so quickly. They managed to let out a chorus of arguments and exclamations.  
  
“Come on,” Jun motioned for Ohno to follow him up the stairs, but Ohno wasn’t quite brave enough to follow Jun into his room with all of these ladies around. He was pretty sure the plan was to wait it out until they realized Jun wasn’t playing with them and went home of their own accord, but who knew how long that would take?  
  
There was no choice, though, so Ohno slowly went to his room while Jun went to his, watching the group of women from the landing. They were unorganized and not making any progress in trying to stop them from leaving, so Jun arrogantly waved goodnight to them before disappearing behind his purple door. Ohno watched him longingly but did the same.  
  
It was strangely quiet in his room after such a loud party. Ohno caught sight of his side table and remembered the dreams he’d had for his Christmas date with Jun.  
  
He decided to wait. Surely Jun wouldn’t let the night end like that, especially with the way he had been acting. There had been _plans_.  
  
With the buzz from the living room filtering through his door, Ohno sat down on his bed and pulled out Jun’s present to stare at it. He hadn’t even given it to him, and soon enough it wouldn’t even be Christmas anymore. Even if it wasn’t something Jun wanted as much as the other presents he’d gotten, Ohno at least hoped that he would wear them once.  
  
He flopped backwards and stared up at the ceiling, holding the small present on his lap as he thought. How long would it take them to leave? Was it possible to sneak over to Jun’s room without them noticing?  
  
A plan was forming in his mind, but not very vividly. Ohno yawned and listened, waiting for the noise to die down, but before it did he was already dozing off.  
  
+++  
  
He jolted awake when he heard a quiet knock on the door.  
  
“Ohno?”  
  
Although he meant to say something all that came out was a _mm_ sound due to still being mostly asleep. Ohno sat up, distractedly looked down at the present still tightly in his hands before setting it aside and standing to head to the door.  
  
“Sorry,” he said before he had even opened it all the way, and was relieved to see that it was only Jun on the other side.  
  
“Were you asleep?” he asked, his face suddenly relaxing.  
  
“Sorry,” was what Ohno said in answer, and he rubbed his eye on one side.  
  
“It’s nothing. It can wait.” Jun shifted and tried to hide something he was carrying from Ohno’s view, but there was no way he could do that tactfully and he had Ohno’s full attention.  
  
“Come in.” He didn’t even wait for an answer before grabbing Jun’s arm and pulling him inside of his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Since he’d never been in Ohno’s room before, Jun looked around distractedly, but it was small and soon enough his eyes were on Ohno—who was staring at him—again. He was still uneasily shifting the package in his hands, so Ohno took the first step, picking up his small present from off his bed and offering it to Jun.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” he smiled. “Sorry, it’s not much.”  
  
Without saying anything, Jun shot him a searching glance and carefully opened the box.  
  
“I used to wear them when I went fishing, but I figured they were too fashionable for that. I thought they’d look better on you,” Ohno explained, and beamed when Jun immediately tried the pair of sunglasses on. “Sorry it’s nothing new.”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Jun assured him with a wide smile, watching Ohno through the lenses and shifting his head around to try the fit out. “Thank you.” Pulling them off again, he gingerly sat them on the bed so he could hand his own present over to Ohno with both hands. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Ohno took the bag, noting Jun’s embarrassed expression, and immediately opened the top.  
  
“I… wasn’t sure what to get. So I just went with a Christmas theme…”  
  
Inside was a pile of red fabric, which turned out to be a sexy Santa outfit when he pulled it out to examine it further. It was much more risqué than Ohno had pinned Jun’s tastes, but Ohno didn’t mind going for it. And a skirt was easier to put on than booty shorts or something.  
  
“I’ll go change now,” he replied brightly, pleased at how red Jun’s face had grown. “Wait in here, okay?”  
  
Ohno headed for the door with a spring in his step, glad that Aiba’s condoms were going to get some use after all.  
  
+++  
  
Despite the wreck that Christmas had been, Ohno had forgotten all the bad parts by the time he woke up the next morning to Jun fast asleep next to him. It had been the ultimate sleeping experience, skin pressed against skin and Jun’s steady breathing in his ear. When it was any of the rest of them it was constant fight to get to sleep; Nino was always trying to escape his tight hugs, Sho made too much noise with his jaw grinding, and Aiba was always far too hot. On the other hand, Jun was perfect and even hugged Ohno back against him from the time they had first drifted off.  
  
Ohno knew that Jun liked his sleep so he stayed as still as he could once he was conscious, just watching Jun’s face in the streaming morning light. There was a lot to look at and Ohno was content enough that they stayed that way for a full hour.  
  
Eventually Jun’s breathing changed and he tilted his head, knocking it slightly against Ohno’s. Out of waking-up instinct, Jun pulled him closer as he yawned, making Ohno smile, completely fascinated with this new side of Jun he was seeing. He could remember the first few weeks they had lived together when Jun had overslept his alarm for the first time and Aiba had bravely knocked on his door; they’d all had to avoid his wrath for the rest of the day, and Aiba for much longer. No one ever saw this contently sleepy Jun and Ohno felt proud that the experience had been his and his alone.  
  
Jun’s eyes slowly blinked open and they caught sight of each other. They smiled simultaneously and Ohno reached up to run his fingers over Jun’s scruff. He’d been wanting to do that for the better part of the last hour.  
  
“Good morning,” Jun managed in a rough voice, closing his eyes again.  
  
“Mm,” was Ohno’s response, caressing his face as Jun started drifting off again under the light touch.  
  
Ohno’s eyes shifted across Jun’s features, want building up in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted everything: to have sex again, to be held, to stay like this all day, to eat Jun’s cooking… But at the moment the thing he wanted the most he decided to just take.  
  
He leaned in a little and touched his lips gently against Jun’s, waiting until he felt a bit of pressure in return. The kiss was sweet and unhurried, quite different from the ones they had shared last night.  
  
“Come on,” Jun sighed, pulling back only a few centimeters. “I’ll make you that pasta I promised you.”  
  
Ohno grinned brightly in return. That sounded like a perfect plan.  
  
+++  
  
“I can’t believe this is what I have to come home to,” Nino complained teasingly as he watched Ohno snuggling with Jun on the couch. Actually Jun had tried to escape as soon as the others had come home that night, but Ohno hadn’t let him.  
  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t plan this,” Jun shot back, not even sparing the others a look as they made themselves comfortable after their short vacation. Ohno liked that shy introverted side of Jun, even more now that he had seen what was behind it.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nino’s voice was unconvincing, but the argument didn’t continue any farther. “Where’s my part of dinner?” he changed the subject, poking at the dishes they’d left on the counter.  
  
“Get your own. And I mean _your own_ , no more bringing people over for that!” Jun’s voice suddenly got angry, and Ohno felt Jun’s muscles tense up under his hand. When Jun stood to confront Nino, Ohno allowed him to this time, watching with a mild expression as Nino listened to their tale of a ruined Christmas with half outrage and half amusement.  
  
“Well I guess that means you’re not going to sleep in my bed _ever_ ,” Aiba complained with a grin as he took up Jun’s space on the couch, giving Ohno a knowing glance. “How many are left?” he asked in a lower voice.  
  
“Three,” Ohno replied, knowing what he was asking about without explanation. Aiba let out a soft whistle, which was well deserved, considering the condom box had held nine.  
  
“Congratulations Oh-chan! I’m so proud of you!” he chuckled, patting Ohno heavily on the back.  
  
“Hey!” Suddenly Jun rounded on him, and Nino took the opportunity to escape. Aiba stood up with a straight face, backing away cautiously and waiting for Jun to continue. Jun raised an eyebrow at him, but slowly reclaimed his seat next to Ohno. “Don’t take my spot,” he said in a lighter voice and then promptly turned back to the TV and away from Aiba, who escaped up the stairs behind Nino.  
  
Sho laughed from the entryway, where he had been checking his luggage during the whole thing. “Looks like this could be trouble,” he teased, then shrugged at Jun’s pointed look. “But as long as Satoshi’s found a permanent sleeping place, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Don’t worry, he won’t be bothering you anymore,” Jun replied, and Ohno just turned to Jun and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
“I promise I won’t sleep with anyone but you,” he added cutely, and Jun tried so hard not to blush at the comment.  
  
In the end they didn’t move into the same room, because the doors had already been painted and name signs put up, but they still slept together every night despite mismatched timing. It was usually Ohno’s room, but Ohno finally got to sleep in Jun’s room too. Ohno forced a change in his schedule so he could watch Jun wake up as much as possible, and Jun came home a little earlier when he could to make dinner for the two of them (although occasionally more due to Nino’s threats of bringing over new people). They even managed a date a month later.  
  
Besides, it wasn’t like they needed a sixth person to share the house; it was just right with the five of them.


End file.
